


Favors from Mr. Honey

by Cheryls_Strap



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: When Cheryl threatens Mr. Honey with the Vixens going on strike during Spirit Week things backfire and she has to find another way to get him to fire Miss Appleyard.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Holden Honey
Kudos: 23
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Favors from Mr. Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little turned on during that scene where Cheryl threatened him and decided to run with it. Thinking about doing another one with her and Appleyard so obviously the actual plot is out the window.

“How can I help you, Cheryl?” Principal Honey sounded vaguely irritated, straying from his typical stoic demeanor by only a hair of audible exhaustion. 

“We’re going on strike.” Cheryl stood with her hands on her hips, exuding fiery confidence. “During Spirit Week, no less.” Honey blinked at her slowly, not surprised at all by Cheryl’s stubbornness but somewhat by the lengths she would go to and her ability to get the rest of the Vixens onboard. “You must fire Miss Appleyard.” Her tone was strong and bold as she made her demands. The rest of the squad stood behind her, arms crossed. He scoffed out loud. 

“She’s a rotten scourge who has afflicted our divine sisterhood.” She continued to meet his eyes as she took a step forward and leaned toward him, her eyes burning as she was preparing to deliver her final blow.

“I’d hate for there to be a big, Vixen-shaped hole during the most important football game of the year.” Her eyes widened a foot from his face as she stood over him leaning over his desk, “Nay...the century.”

She knew how important this was and how excited he’d been for this game, recruiting Betty to write about it in the school newspaper and having the football team create more hype. He pressed his lips together and looked down, eyes closing, the way his face twisted he almost looked in pain. _Perfect._

He looked back up and raised his eyebrows. Cheryl braced for his counter-threat. “I usually don’t respond well to threats,” There was a pause, Cheryl was steeling herself, but saw his hard expression fall, looking dejected. “But in this case...” he nodded slightly, “I’ll consider it.”

She felt her lips curl into a smug smile, very pleased with this outcome. 

“Wonderful, I’m glad we could see eye to eye on this issue. I’m sure this will be sorted out before practice today and we’ll resume as usual. Have a fabulous day, Mr. Honey,” Cheryl let her last sentence drip off her tongue sounding as sugary-sweet as the man’s name, before tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning around. She flicked her hand at the Vixens, shooing them toward the door and following behind. 

“Oh, Miss Blossom, one more thing.” He was back to sounding emotionless and stone cold. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to him, now the only one left in the room. “Please do stop by my office after school today so we can discuss how we’re going to get this resolved.”

Her brows furrowed. _Wouldn’t HE be the one to resolve this?_ She just nodded and walked out of the room. Then it hit her- maybe he had signed a contract and needed some of her expertise in scheming to help get Appleyard out. A smile spread across her face thinking about getting back at that horrid woman that told her she needed to work out more. Suddenly lunch couldn’t come fast enough. 

____________________________________________

The bell rang and Cheryl went to the restroom to touch up. She applied a fresh coat of “Blood Red” lipstick, her favorite for speaking threats or carrying out evil plans. She rubbed her lips together and pursed them at her reflection before running her fingers through her hair and fluffing her loose curls.

A minute later she strutted into Mr. Honey’s office and closed the door behind her in one smooth motion. She walked over and sat on the edge of his desk beside him, now confident in them working together. “Okay, so how are we taking this vile snake down? Have you come up with any ideas yet? I’ve done a little brainstorming myself-“

“Cheryl.” He spoke only the one word, his voice cool. 

She stopped and looked at him, her brows furrowed. “Yes, Mr. Honey?”

“Cheryl I don’t need your help in getting rid of Miss Appleyard if that’s what you’re thinking.” He stared at her expressionless as he spoke in his annoyingly flat tone. 

“Umm, excusé moi, but what am I doing here then? You don’t have some contract you need me to scare her out of?”

“Cheryl,” he said her name again, making her lips press together in irritation as he slowly stood up and leaned over her, resting a hand on the desk beside her own. “I asked you here to see if I really should get rid of Miss Appleyard. As I said, I don’t usually respond well to threats.”

“Yes, but you said in this case- with the Stonewall game coming up-“

“No no, in this case, meaning a situation in which a bitchy red headed cheer captain is testing my last nerve...but wants something from me bad enough to go to extreme lengths.” He smirked down at her as she glared at him. 

“Yes, extreme measures that MAY hurt the last week of my cheer career, but would also ruin your first Spirit Week as principal.” She spit her words with sharpness matching the daggers she shot from her eyes. 

“Miss Blossom, I think you’re thinking of extreme in the wrong sense. Of course I don’t want you or any of your Vixens to miss your last spirit week or have to suffer with a coach you don’t approve of,” his voice was sounding sweet now, which was even creepier than his usual monotony. His hand reached up and brushed one side of her hair behind her ear, making her eyes widen at him, suddenly beginning to put together why she was called here. “I think you may want to change your tactic, you don’t get what you want by being vicious, you get it by being _sweet._ ” 

Both her brows raised. “Mr. Honey, pardon my asking but, are you cuckoo bananas? Why on earth would I be ‘ _sweet_ ’ to you?” She threw air quotes around sweet, bumping her arm on his, as his hand was still twirling her hair between his fingers. Her words sounded like poison. 

“Cheryl, you’re an attractive girl, and let me put it this way. You change your attitude, or you and your team are welcome to go on strike for the rest of the season, and you’ll be on strike for prom as well, as you’ll all be banned should you decide to ruin Spirit Week.” She pursed her lips and swallowed hard. Trying to think of a comeback but realizing that her plan may not have been as brilliant as she thought. Now was it worth it? She had told the Vixens that there was no way they’d actually have to go on strike. That she just _knew_ she could get under his skin and make him crack and fire Miss Appleyard. She couldn’t let them down, or worse, have them think she wasn’t capable of following through. They’d blame her for ending their cheer season early and none of them would be able to show their faces at the game or possibly afterward. 

As she sat there with these thoughts she felt his gaze burning into her. She looked up at him and let out a sigh, realizing she had lost this battle but if she did this she would get rid of Miss Appleyard and she and her Vixens would finish the year as planned, she’d be their HBIC til the end. She held his gaze, glaring as she reached her hand out and began running her fingers across the bulge of his slacks. He smiled down at her, “Miss Blossom, I’m glad we could see eye to eye on this matter.” He turned her face up, holding her jaw, and kissed her. She was still rubbing his dick over his pants, feeling him growing as she ran her tongue over his. As disgusting as he was she had to admit he was a good kisser, and surprisingly well endowed from what she could feel. 

Without breaking their kiss she unzipped his slacks and pulled them down, taking hold of him and beginning to stroke his cock now, feeling the warmth of his skin. He was massaging her breasts over her shirt, making her nipples harden beneath it. She was a little embarrassed at how responsive she was to this villain, but kept her eyes closed and her mind on task. He tugged on her nipple then brought his fingers to his mouth to wet them. As he moved his hand back down she felt him move her tight gym shorts to the side and his wet fingers started rubbing on her clit. She straightened her back, having not realized how wet she’d gotten kissing him. 

He circled her opening for a minute before dipping his fingers inside her. She let out a small gasp into his mouth. He growled quietly and kissed her harder, pressing his fingers fully inside her and beginning a rhythm, working her up. He yanked her cropped practice top over her tits and sucked on her nipple. Her back arched and her hips started rocking on his fingers. She could feel her arousal beginning to drip down her ass as he fingered her, her sensitive nipples sending tremors through her body. 

“You’re so wet Cheryl. I think you’re enjoying this. Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to fire Appleyard,” she hissed. 

“Oh is that it? I thought you wanted to give me a reason to do that.” He sounded so lifeless, it was infuriating. She was aware though now that she had to play his game his way. She couldn’t just do it, she had to pretend she wanted it from this perv. If she was being honest, her body did, but she reminded herself she hated this man and he’d been ruining her life since the day he started at Riverdale high. 

She huffed and tried again. Gently tugging his dick, pulling him to her, “I want you inside me, please,” she whined, widening her eyes as she looked up at him. 

“That’s what I thought.” He pulled her shorts off and threw them behind the desk, leaving her bare. “Spread your legs.” He moved in front of her and took his glasses off, setting them on the desk beside her ass. He took one of her legs and held it up as he began rubbing his tip through her folds. He pressed against her opening and slowly pushed inside her, making both of them moan. She leaned back on her elbows to get a better angle, and opened her legs wide for him, reminding him why she’s the leader of the Vixens. “Very good, Miss Blossom. You’ve been wanting this haven’t you?” He spoke as he started going in and out of her, burying his cock deep inside her then pulling back slowly, “Since I started here you’ve been causing trouble so I’d notice you, isn’t that right? You wanted my attention, you wanted me to have you.” 

_This man is insane_ , she thought to herself, trying to hide her surprised expression at his statement. “Yes, Mr. Honey. I’ve wanted you. Please.” She let her head roll back so he wouldn’t see her grimace saying the words she knew would help her get what she wanted. 

That really worked on him. He grabbed her hips and started fucking her faster. She moaned loudly and he threw his hand over her mouth. “Miss Blossom, I don’t think you’d like anyone to find out how get your way, would you?” She blushed, cringing at the thought of someone walking in on her with Mr. Honey’s entire cock inside her, gritting her teeth to keep her moans in. This only got harder as he started fucking into her deeper. He turned his hand and pushed his thumb inside her mouth, pressing on her tongue. She sucked, moaning quietly around it as he pacified her. 

His other thumb moved down to her clit and started rubbing it gently. Her pussy responded instantly, clenching on his dick inside her. He continued circling on her clit, pressing more firmly as he felt her gripping him. She could feel herself getting close to orgasm, sucking harder on his thumb in her mouth. He curled it behind her teeth and pulled her face toward his, eyes boring into hers. “Cum for me. Now.” He spoke in an even tone and started fucking into her harder. She let herself go, legs tensing and let her orgasm wash through her body. He growled low again and let his head fall back, feeling her soaking his cock as her pussy quivered on it. Her elbows slid from under her and she lay on his desk grabbing at her tits as she writhed, coming down slowly. 

He slowed to a stop and pulled out. He didn’t even give her a minute to recover though before grabbing her leg and flipping her over onto her stomach with her ass up on the edge of his desk. She felt her toes reach the floor again. “Mr. Honey, I-“ 

His cock pushed inside her, deep, suddenly filling her again. She closed her mouth and tried to hide her moan in her hand. She felt him gather her hair and pull it. Her eyes rolled back and her legs were still shaking beneath her. “Mr. Honey...oh..fuckk.” His hand slapped on her ass suddenly, stinging and making her gasp, her eyes shooting open. 

“Cheryl. Language.” He said flatly. She giggled at the ridiculousness of him getting on her for expletives while he fucked a student on his desk. Another harder slap fell on the same spot as the first, burning. She whined and looked back at him over her shoulder. He spread her ass cheeks and spit between them. He started circling her asshole with his thumb and pressed it inside slowly. He could feel her legs shaking. He started moving his thumb inside her and his hips clapped on her ass with each thrust, his balls hitting her clit. She was building again quickly, her eyes watering from the overwhelm of sensitivity everywhere. He pulled back slowly, almost all the way out of her, then rammed back in and started fucking her more intensely. 

Her knees buckled and her full weight was on the desk as she came _hard_. She could feel herself squirting and heard it as it hit the floor, pouring from her. She couldn’t help but scream as her tension grew, her pussy and ass both clenching right around him but he kept fucking her through it, too turned on himself to stop. “Shut your mouth, Cheryl.” Now he sounded almost angry. This was the most emotion she’d ever heard from him. She obeyed and closed her mouth, trying to quiet herself to little avail. She just closed her eyes and prayed no one was nearby. Her body began relaxing as her orgasm faded. Her legs were still shaking hard though. He let her lie on the desk for a moment catching her breath as he admired her perky, pale ass. He leaned down and licked up from her clit, through her slick folds and around her ass. “Mmm. How sweet.” He pressed his fingers back inside her and drilled quickly in and out of her as he pressed his tongue on her asshole. In seconds she was squirting again on the floor beneath her. He pulled his fingers from her and she slid to the floor as her knees buckled. 

She tried to stand back up on her wobbly legs, but his hand fell on her shoulder. “Down.” Without thinking she sank back onto her knees. He pulled her top over her head and threw it on the floor in her puddle. She looked down to see it soaking up the cum that Mr. Honey had just drawn from her. “Clean up, Miss Blossom, quickly.” He looked at his watch, “I have a 3:00 meeting.” She looked up at him shocked. He only raised one brow and nodded at her. She was so humiliated now that tears began streaming from her eyes. She looked down, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of seeing her cry, and cleaned her mess. 

His hand gripped into her hair again. Not gathering a ponytail this time, just fingers clawing into the hair at her scalp and grabbing it. She squeaked as he pulled it. “Come. Bring your shirt.” She started to raise herself up. And he pushed her head back down. She gasped, her eyes watering more. “Crawl.”

She kept her eyes on the floor as he pulled her behind his desk by her hair as she crawled on hands and knees naked through his office. He stopped behind his desk and sat down, releasing her hair. She looked up at him, unsure what he wanted her to do now. “Under the desk.” 

She didn’t even bother questioning him now, just crawled into the space beneath his desk and turned to face him. 

“Cheryl, I’m quite impressed with how you’ve learned to obey orders in the last 30 minutes. Now let me ask, are you going to keep cooperating for me after today, letting me run my school without you causing problems?” She nodded, her gaze down at the floor. “Look at me.” His voice was sharp. She looked in his eyes, mascara tears still streaming from hers.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good girl. And don’t worry, Cheryl. Anytime you need my attention you can come back and get another lesson in obeying your superiors. Now,” he scooted his chair back up to his desk and reached a hand out toward her. “Come here.” She inched forward and he took her jaw in his hand, pulling her face up to his lap, still exposed. She didn’t need to be told what to do. She opened her mouth and licked up the length of him, starting at the base and drawing up to the tip. She let her tongue trace around his head. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the floor and she jumped. “Shh. Shh. It’s okay, don’t stop.” He stroked her hair and pushed it behind her ear. 

“Come in.” 

The door creaked open. “You wanted to see me?” A woman’s voice flitted through the room. 

“Miss Appleyard, yes, thank you for coming.”

 _Oh my god_. 

Cheryl was horrified, scared of being found out. At the same time, her pussy got wetter again knowing she was coming in, having no clue what was going on beneath his desk, just feet in front of her. She heard one of the visitor chairs slide across the floor as she pulled it out and sat down. 

“Of course, Holden. Is everything alright?”

Cheryl knew this was her last chance to change his mind. There’s no one more pliable than a man with his dick being sucked. She quickly licked her lips and slid her mouth as far down his dick as she could, pressing the back of her throat. 

“Possibly. I wanted to talk to you and see how things were going with the Vixens.”

She knew he was buying time, toying with Cheryl by not giving away if he was firing her or not. She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and started stroking him gently as she moved her head up and down on it. 

She was sucking and running her tongue around his head as she twisted her hand up and down his shaft while Appleyard babbled on about practice schedules and cheers. She let her lips slide down to meet her hand. She was working harder, giving it everything she had. He reached down and let his fingers intertwine in her hair, encouraging her as he pulled her in. 

“And about Cheryl Blossom..” he drawled and she paused for just a moment before continuing, and reaching up with her other hand to massage his balls, sloppy from her spit. “How are things going with her? I know she can be quite the firecracker. Has she been causing too much trouble?” She traced her tongue back up and took his head between her lips, listening intently. 

“Well...Cheryl is definitely putting up a fight. I’ve been trying to put her in her place and remind her of the power dynamic.” Cheryl lengthened her strokes on his shaft, drawing her tongue along him as she pulled him with her lips and fingers. “I think a threat may be the best thing. If we tell the girls they can’t go to prom if they don’t participate in Spirit Week. That should get them to reprioritize and turn against Cheryl Blossom, she may even quit the team and I wouldn’t have to worry about her. In an ideal scenario.” Cheryl rolled her eyes and shoved his dick to the back of her throat again to get his attention.

“Miss Blossom isn’t one to back down easily though, she definitely goes after what she wants..” Cheryl could feel him stroke her hair and his legs were beginning to tremble. She stroked him faster, sucking hard on his sopping wet cock in her mouth, she felt his hands grip behind her head, fucking her mouth, pulling her against him and ramming his dick into the back of her throat. Her eyes were tearing but she tried her best not to gag, not wanting it to be heard in the quiet room. He pulled her head all the way to his base, his cock lodged in her throat and came. She could feel the warm cum flowing down her throat as her lungs started burning from lack of air. 

He sighed loudly, no doubt because he couldn’t speak as he came, masking it as a sound of disappointment from his unfortunate obligation. He pulled from her, a trail of red lipstick left behind. She gasped for air, which he covered with a clearing of his throat. She sat back on her knees and waited, wiping her mouth. “Miss Appleyard, I’m very sorry to inform you, but we have to let you go.”

“Umm I’m sorry? You literally just hired me two days ago.” She scoffed, the surprise clear in her voice, which had raised an octave. 

“It’s not ideal, I know. But I think the Vixens respond best to their leader, Miss Blossom. In the best interest of Spirit Week, I’m giving her her role back. You may see yourself out. You’ll be compensated for your two weeks.”

Cheryl heard another scoff and the door closing behind the tiny snake woman as she left in a huff. 

Mr. Honey slid back from the desk and looked down at her. “There Cheryl, we did work together to get rid of her after all, just as you had hoped. Now please get dressed and get out of my office.” She crawled from under the desk and pulled her filthy clothes over her body, the wet white shirt exposing her tits and her makeup smeared all over her face. She was booking it toward the door when she heard his cool, flat voice behind her. “Cheryl, I believe you’re forgetting something. I just rewarded you with your head vixen role back, correct?”

She looked back at him. “Thank you, Mr. Honey. I...appreciate it.” The last part sounded pained as she said it. 

“Come see me again if you need any more favors, Miss Blossom.”

She felt her cheeks flush and left, letting the door slam behind her.


End file.
